icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Freddie Benson
Freddieiballs.jpg FBISP.jpg jj100118_06.jpg|Freddie after his injury in iSaved Your Life. Creddie 65.png 105.PNG 178px-Seddieiomgkiss9.jpg|Sam kissing Freddie in iOMG 09savelittlefreddie.jpg Freddie5-1.jpg SamFreddie16.jpg Freddie8.jpg 65384_399055588.jpg Freddie_Smurf.jpg Freddie1.jpg Creddie_shoulder_grab..jpg|Freddie trying to comfort Carly in iHave My Principals Creddiesmile.png Import_000081.jpg|Freddie's nightmare where he's married to Ms. Briggs and Gibby is a turkey. 61579_3751237742.jpg 57557_553498141.jpg|Freddie helping for an iCarly sketch, "The Sack" in iThink They Kissed 12208_220698032.jpg import_000493.jpg import_000453.jpg import_000407.jpg|Sam sticks a rib on Freddie in iCarly Saves TV 70814_2042549566.jpg 67778_3814241245.jpg tumblr_l3xawwA49V1qaw8i4o1_500.png 00378519.jpg 599f8497-59ed-4517-af49-5084164f5789.jpg|Freddie with the gang Screen shot 2010-09-18 at 7.23.07 PM.png|Freddie doing what he calls 'a natural pose'. imagesCA9S6X15.jpg|Freddie eating pie in iPie|link=Freddie Captura 11.JPG|Freddie after Malika left freddie's phone land on his groin. Captura 12.JPG|-"Light hurt." Freddie in iSpeed date Import 000259.jpg|Freddie doing a "has to pee" pose 69300 3754938184.jpg|Freddie is always unhappy when his pants are wet 67589 2137872953.jpg|Freddie's terrified of metal fences Carly-and-Freddie-in-daydream.jpg|Freddie in a daydream Freddie-tries-to-speak.jpg Hinting.jpg I-carly.jpg IKiss.jpg ISaved_Your_Life_-_Freddie.jpg ISaved_Your_LIfe_-_Freddie_about_to_be_kissed.jpg ISaved_Your_Life_-_Freddie_and_Carly.jpg ISaved_Your_Life_-_Freddie_injured_(1).jpg ISaved_Your_Life_-_Scared_Freddie.jpg ISpeed_Date.jpg IThink_they_Kissed_-_Carly_and_Freddie.jpg Forked in the sholder.PNG|OH NO!!!!! Freddie with a fork in his arm in iFix a Popstar Freddie with labtop.PNG Freddie with sunglasses.jpg 176569412.jpg Icarly-promo-pics-01.jpg|The iCarly cast 61579 3751237742.jpg FredwardBenson.jpg|Season 4 picture 63512 433437806775 89749451775 5722267 3245450 n.jpg|Carly, Sam and Freddie Icarly pic3.jpg|Freddie with Rib Necklace Freddie Benson iCarly Group Picture.jpg Dan Schneider.jpg Seddieknockwurst23.jpg Seddieknockwurst18.jpg Seddieknockwurst10.jpg Seddieknockwurst7.jpg Seddieknockwurst6.jpg CreddieSeddieCamCarlySamFreddie.jpg ICarly_Promo_Pic.jpg icarly-season-4-promo-picsicarly_gallery_0610_18HR.jpg Seddie 10.png|Scene from iDo Freddie Benson.jpg 02131231.jpg Jennette McCurdy-5.png ICarly ..png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 11.22.06 PM.png Screen shot 2011-01-15 at 4.21.20 PM.png Something.jpg Icarly cast seddie hug manip by xfearlessgirlx3-d30e8p8.jpg 5009.jpg Seddie 04.jpg BWCreddieCollage2.jpg Creddie f.jpg Unbenannt.PNG ICarly Seattle.jpg Freddie Benson 03.png 242px-URL all I need.png Tumblr_lcvqu1gQpf1qbb7qqo1_400.jpg FreddieBensonMainRelation.jpg NatanVsFreddie.jpg Freddie in bulletproof vest.jpg|Freddie in his bulletproof vest Freddie's comin' for ya!.jpg 1444679244.jpg Creddie-carly-and-freddie-10068538-329-329.jpg Fries Matter.jpg WhyDoIHaveToChoose.jpg Freddie photo5.jpg Freddie_photo2.jpg 2rpxmrr.jpg|Nintendo 3DS icarly mii’s!( Made by:Blueroses1 of Tumblr) freddiemuscles.jpg|Freddie has been secretly working out and was awarded the "Strongest Tech Geek" title in the yearbook! tumblr_ljhspxvP751qimjgho1_400.gif Freddie and Shelby Hug.jpg|He may have creeped her out, but Shelby hugged Freddie, anyway. IBelieve in Bigfoot (Costumes).jpg|Carly and Freddie dressed as Madonna and Michael Jackson (iBelieve in Bigfoot) IHeart Art -1.jpg IHeart Art -4.jpg I took his handcuffs.jpg Ilyshay.jpg IGetPrankySeddie.jpg Triofishlocker.jpg Fencinbensons2.jpg -233.gif -227.jpg -226.jpg -224.jpg -223.jpg -222.jpg Kissin u by popgirlnina23-d3arwus.jpg Seddiekiss3.jpg INevel -4.jpg IFix A Popstar -5.jpg Group Hug - iCook.jpg Group Hug - iMake Sam Girlier.jpg freddieseason2.png|Season 2 Freddie Tumblr lo1uw7zd9Y1qk0wxyo1 500.gif Height.JPG CarlySamshouldertoshoulderinfrontproducer.jpg ICarlycredits.PNG Tumblr lo3d96pBBR1qf7p7i.gif 1CABWN2HO.jpg 2hgbaxc.png 500px-First Hug.jpg Bigfootcreddie2.jpg Couchcreddie.jpg Nathan-kress-santa-monica-02.jpg 185414267.jpg 20090108 b dig 0772 pro-350x478.jpg 306718.jpg 340407539NK.jpg 706640cp.jpg 895247190 XXPKBCLNTPVYWNY.jpg Adorable nathan kress.jpg Fencer hug.png ISAVED YOUR LIFE.jpg Icarly-george-da-bra.jpg IcarlyFreddie.jpg 26947 333927586754 53523601754 4107835 7776282 n.jpg Armhaha.jpg Aww.jpg 101WhatMatter.jpg|Little Freddie in his pajamas. 105HuhWhat.jpg|Freddie thinks "that can't be right." 106HandsOffEquipment.jpg|Freddie prefers that people don't touch his equipment. 106ItsPrecautionary.jpg|Defend the precautionary! 108ScreaminF.jpg|Freddie gets scared. freddietumblr.gif FG.gif Freddie .jpg IWill Date Freddie (Kiss).jpg IcarlyFreddie.jpg A1.png Tumblr lp4falWHec1qf86tuo1 500.gif Freddie Karl Benson.jpg ImagesCAX2ZL52.jpg Nathan-kress-zookeeper-03.jpg Nathan Kress Fanlala Interview on Cyberbullying.png Creddie huggie.jpg 134.jpg 179390 183726144981987 100000337495235 518644 7488300 n(1).jpg 20090108 b dig 0772 pro-350x478.jpg 333259585.jpg Fbjacxket.jpg Sam and freddie.png Seddiesidelook.png Seddie91.jpg IDate Sam and Freddie.gif 302190 10150296221728308 134265793307 7922206 5004286 n.jpg Freddiehideidsf.jpg Samfreddiehideidsf.jpg iHAQWUTT.Freddie.png|from "iHave A Question: What's Under the Table" Idsfavatar.jpg AYR_lfvCEAA_mKD.jpg|Vampire Freddie from iPity the Nevel Sfilyprofpic.jpg Screencap2.jpg Freddienapily.jpg SFILYprisonenter.jpg SFILYprison.jpg Freddieconfusedidsf2.jpg Freddieconfusedidsf.jpg FBILY.jpg Freddiiiieecam.jpg ZZMM.jpg IloveyousfsmileFB.jpg 00371k3b.jpg 336417.jpg 500px-First Hug.jpg Carlyfreddierr.png Cew.gif 302190 10150296221728308 134265793307 7922206 5004286 n.jpg FG.gif Felanie.jpg Fencer hug.png Fries Matter.jpg IHAQWUTT.Freddie.png IcarlyFreddie.jpg Df8.jpg Fencinbensons2.jpg Freddieblog.png Freddiiiieecam.jpg CCC.jpg BBB.gif CarlySamhugafterfight.jpg SamdisrobesCarly.jpg Tumblr lrwd70iDF21qk2r7zo1 400.png Tumblr lrw82cXHAX1qb46bzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lrw9i2Hn3P1qe16ako2 r4 250.gif Tumblr lrw9i2Hn3P1qe16ako1 250.gif Tumblr lrw8boeSoQ1qesyoho2 250.gif AZ5QCmbCEAAxCuT.jpg Tumblr ls3yrdZcRB1qaltmpo5 250.gif Tumblr ls3yrdZcRB1qaltmpo4 r3 250.gif Tumblr ls3yrdZcRB1qaltmpo3 500.gif Tumblr ls3yrdZcRB1qaltmpo2 r3 250.gif Sfafterbuily.jpg Seddieschoolkissily.jpg Seddielistenincarlyily2.jpg Seddielistenincarlyily.jpg Seddieeskimokissily.jpg Seddiearmgrabily3.jpg Seddiearmgrabily2.jpg Seddiearmgrabily.jpg ICant take it.jpg Cutness.jpg ZSeddie Jelousy.JPG Bensonfrontdoor.jpg Bensonlivingroom2.jpg Bensonlivingroom.jpg Sfiqtbomakeover.jpg Sftbomakeover1.jpg Seddiejealouse.png Tumblr lsfzqfpldY1qhokzho4 250.gif tumblr_lsjy9lOtXk1qfihi1o1_400.png|Baby Freddie aka Nathan Freddie Trust Me.png Freddie On iCarly Tonight.png Freddie No Idea.png Freddie Let's Watch It.png Fredward.png Freddie How terrifieing..png Freddie He did Plan.png Nathan-Kress-shirtless2.jpg|Freddie tumblr_lv8xskMn6J1r04yu3o1_500.png Tumblr lx6nnkvWr31qe16ako3 400.gif 106.PNG Creddie 3.PNG Creddie 18.PNG Creddie 19.PNG Creddie 23.PNG Creddie 28 Horses.PNG Creddie 31.jpg Creddie 32.jpg Creddie 41.jpg Creddie 59.png Creddie 67.png Creddie 82.PNG Creddie 86.PNG Creddie 89.PNG Creddie 92.PNG Creddie 95.jpg Creddie 97.png 49922 3791611801.jpg 52083 566925525.jpg Just for credit HAHA.jpg Category:Images Category:Character Galleries Category:Images of Freddie Benson Category:Photos Category:Galleries Category:Benson family